Mythical Mew Mew Power
Mythical Mew Mew Power is the English language dub of Mythical Mew Mew. It was licensed by 4Kids and aired from February 19th, 2015 to February 4th, 2016. The show was part of 4Kids 4Ever 'Girl Power' block and aired alongside several other shows directed towards young girls, such as 'Winx Club' or 'Magical DoReMi'. Music Mythical Mew Mew Power was given an almost completely new soundtrack, with the opening theme, ending theme, insert songs and much of the background music being replaced with an original score made by 4Kids. New songs with vocals were even added to scenes that didn't originally have them (ex: Supernatural, Animal In Me). Home Video Release (TBA) Cuts and Edits (TBA) Transformations Mew Candy -''' The scene where her DNA is shown is completely cut due to nudity. Ame pulling her arms away from her chest is removed, instead cutting to them already outstretched, the brief flash of Ame's bare back as she twirls is also cut. Her pose at the end is removed and instead replaced with an image of her pendant. 'Mew Grape -' Like Ame, her DNA being shown is cut due to nudity. The portion of her transformation between her boots appearing and the close up on her face before she falls is cut. The background she poses in front of is removed, instead showing her Mew Pendant. 'Mew Currant -' Suguri’s DNA scene is cut due to nudity. The short scene of her standing is cut as you can see her bare shoulders, hinting at nudity. A short portion before her outfit is cut due to bare skin being shown. An image of her Mew Pendant replaces the background she poses in front of. 'Mew Pear -' As with the others, her DNA scene is cut, as is the brief scene before her outfit appears. At the end, her pose is replaced with a lengthened image of her Mew Pendant. 'Mew Tangerine -' Like the others, the DNA is cut. The appearance of Mikan’s wings and tail feathers is removed to avoid nudity, it instead cuts to her dress appearing in a flash of light. Her pose is completely cut and removed with an image of her Mew Pendant. 'Mew Fig -' Like the other five, her DNA is removed, it instead cuts to the light forming her leotard. The appearance of her boots is sped up, as is the scene of her garters dissolving onto her body. Her ending background and pose are replaced by her Mew Pendant. 'Mew Citron -' As with the rest of her team, Yuzu's DNA fusing is removed. Her ending pose and the background get replaced by an image of her pendant. 'Mew Cocoa -' (TBA) '''Name Changes * Ame Momose - Lucy Payton * Kyoho Aitani - Claire Miller * Suguri Akamura - Dana Lawson * Nashi Midoriyama - Emily Bennett * Mikan Kohakusaki - Katie Summers * Ichijiku Aitani - Mia Miller * Yuzu Kohakusaki - Ashley Summers * Kou-Kou Banli - Jasmine Yang * Yasuko Ginza - Evelyn Grey * Satomi Asakusa - Serena Anderson * Airi Kurosawa - Alexa Marsh * Miki Sato - Minnie Smith * Flan - Niav ("Vain" spelled backwards) * Castella - Cidica ("Acidic" spelled backwards) * Bun - Letha (Short for "lethargic") * Ichigo Aoyama - Zoey Walters * Minto Aizawa - Corina Bucksworth * Retasu Midorikawa - Bridget Verdant * Bu-Ling Huang - Kikki Benjamin * Zakuro Fujiwara - Renée Roberts * Ringo Akai - Holly Mercer * Berry Shirayuki - Alice Fontaine * Ryou Shirogane - Elliot Grant * Keiichiro Akasaka - Wesley J. Coolridge III * Masaya Aoyama - Mark Walters * Quiche - Dren ("Nerd" spelled backwards) * Tart - Tarb ("Nerd" spelled backwards) * Pie - Sardon (Short for "sardonic") * Kaori Miyama - Harper King Weapons and Attacks All of the weapon names were changed. Lucy: *Weapon: Candy Blade *Attack: Sweetheart Slash! Claire: *Weapon: Marine Trident *Attack: Aqua Missile! Dana: *Weapon: Blazing Axe *Attack: Unnamed Emily: *Weapon: Geo Hammer *Attack: Seismic Slam! Katie: *Weapon: Bright Bow and Arrow *Attack: Sunny Shot! Mia: *Weapon: Violet Whip *Attack: Sparkling Strike! Ashley: *Weapon: Volt Spear *Attack: Unnamed Jasmine: *Weapon: Magic Baton *Attack: Unnamed Episodes (TBA) Character Changes Mew Mews Ame Momose: Ame Momose is renamed Lucy Payton. Her age is raised from 14 to 16. Her attraction to girls is severely toned down, even changing Ame's crush on Satomi to Lucy thinking that Serena is the coolest girl in school. Kyoho Aitani: Kyoho Aitani's name is changed to Claire Miller. Her age is changed from 15 to 17. At times, her animal is only referred to as a 'rare umbrella octopus'. Her more severe intimidation tactics (such as threatening to break bones) are toned down. Kyoho's ethnicity is also changed, with Claire being half Spanish instead of half Filipino. Suguri Akamura: Suguri Akamura's name becomes becomes Dana Lawson. Her age is changed from 14 to 16. In a couple of episodes her animals are called the 'spiny-tailed iguana' and 'golden fruit bat'. Her foul mouth and more brutal fights are removed and edited. Instead of being Okinawan, Dana's family used to live on an unnamed island. Nashi Midoriyama: Nashi Midoriyama is renamed Emily Hartford. Her age is lifted from 13 to 15. Her crush on Kyoho is edited to instead be admiration and a desire to be friends. Her unhappy home life is also edited, making her parents overly strict instead of abusive. Mikan Kohakusaki: Mikan Kohakusaki becomes Katie Summers. Her age takes a somewhat large jump from 9 to 12. She becomes more confident and comedic, but otherwise remains the same. Ichijiku Aitani: Ichijiku Aitani's name is changed to Mia Miller. Her age is changed from 17 to 18. Her attraction to girls is edited out, with any comments she makes being changed and any visual scenes receiving edits or just getting removed. Yuzu Kohakusaki: Yuzu Kohakusaki has her name changed to Ashley Summers. Her age is raised to 18 from 17. Some of Yuzu's meaner comments are changed. Kou-Kou Banli: Kou-Kou Banli is renamed Jasmine Yang. Her age is upped from 17 to 18. The dub keeps her Taiwanese heritage, but not her attraction to Ichijiku. Cyniclons (Aliens) Flan: Flan is renamed Niav (Vain spelled backwards). Her more bloodthirsty and violent tendencies are toned down. Castella: Castella's name is changed to Cidica (Acidic spelled backwards). Her personality remains mostly intact. Bun: Bun becomes Letha (Short for lethargic). Very few changes are made to her personality. Chimera Anima: The Chimera Anima are renamed Predasites but are otherwise the same. Other Characters Yasuko Ginza: Yasuko Ginza is renamed to Evelyn Grayson. Unlike Yasuko, Evelyn isn't a smoker. Satomi Asakusa: Satomi Asakusa has her name changed to Serena Anderson. Her age is changed from 14 to 16. Her relationship with Lucy is edited to be platonic. Airi Kurosawa: Airi Kurosawa's name is changed to Alexa Marsh. Her age is upped from 14 to 16. Any mentions of her being trans is removed. Miki Sato: Miki Sato's name becomes Minnie Smith. Her age is raised from 14 to 16. She otherwise remains the same. Voice Actors * Lucy Payton - Cassandra Lee Morris * Claire Miller - Megan Hollingshead * Dana Lawson - Suzy Myers * Emily Hartford - Amy Birnbaum * Katie Summers - Amy Palant * Mia Miller - Liza Jacqueline * Ashley Summers - Jessica Calvello * Jasmine Yang - Tara Sands * Niav - Lisa Ortiz * Cidica - Veronica Taylor * Letha - Rachael Lillis * Evelyn Grayson - Carol Jacobanis * Serena Anderson - Erica Schroeder * Alexa Marsh - Carrie Keranen * Minnie Smith - Rebecca Soler